Broken Home
by InsaneMoments
Summary: Claire found Shane with another girl, distraught she runs out. Into the darkness of Morganville. Running only to see a dark figure in the street ahead of her. That's when it all went black.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hello there people. So this is my first fanfic in a while, the last one I did. I deleted. And since then I've had no ideas. But now I have. So here it is my Morganville Vampire fanfic. I hope you like.**

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Rachel Caine.)**

_Chapter 1_

Claire's POV.

The walk home was rather dull I had to say, though when had Morganville ever been an exciting place. Unless it was dangerous and crawling with vampires? Though there was no chance of Morganville changing, it was set in its ways. And I would have to put up with it. I was stuck here. Not that I minded. I had my house mates. Eve, my best friend. Michael another best friend, and landlord. And Shane, my boyfriend. And with them, things in Morganville couldn't be any better. Oh and my parents, having them here too made things a little better. Though things in Morganville weren't always quiet. There was always something going on.

Adjusting my bag on my shoulder I continued to stroll home. I was making my way back from Myrnins. I had been working most of today, well he had been making me study. Well that was only for the last half an hour. Before that he had be helping him tidy up his books, which seemed like an impossible job as they were everywhere. Lining the floors, most of the time you had to step over them. But we had done a good job getting most of the books cleaned away into books. Coded boxes so that Myrnin would know where they were when he wanted them. Though trying to keep him to concentrate was like an impossible job. He could act like such a child, go into little moods all the time. And go off into a day dream. It was infuriating. But I could handle it. Even if I had done all that. Today had been fun, it had gotten me out of the house and got me doing something other than studying in my room all day. Although I didn't get paid for being Myrnins apprentice. I would have to speak with Amelie about getting paid for this. I think its time I got paid for my services.

I noticed it was getting darker now, the streets were dimming. And that wasn't exactly good. With street lights so far apart it was quite dark in-between. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. I should have called Michael to pick me up. I had been so buried in thought that I hadn't even given that a thought. Well I was almost home now so I would be safe. I gazed around cautiously as I picked up the pace of my walking. It wasn't dark yet but the light was fading quickly. Vampires could be around anywhere. You never knew in Morganville.

It wasn't long before I walked up the drive way of Glass house. My home that looked like a cross between 'Gone with the wind' and 'The Munsters'. There was no mistaking this house. You couldn't exactly miss it. The lights in the house were on, which meant someone was home. Though at this time Eve would still be at work. I knew her schedule back to front now. Just in case I did want to go out I could go and see her at Common Grounds. Michael, I knew he would be at work too. He would have left already, ever since he got this new car, tinted windows to keep the sun out he could leave early for work. Which only left one person to be in the house. Shane. My heart leapt slightly, I had not seen him all day. Now I had all evening to spend with him. Curl up and watch TV. Or play his video games. And I had to remember to make dinner, tacos tonight. I had already brought the ingredients the other night. So it was all ready to make.

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I reached the door, the light had almost completely gone now. Leaving the streets in the dim light of the flickering street lights and the disappearing sun. Pulling my key from my pocket I pushed it into the lock with some force, the lock had been acting up. I had to make a reminder to get the lock fixed. Because one day that lock will not work and it'll get dark and we won't be able to get inside. Shoving the large door open I wandered in, my feet banging on the wooden floors as I did.

"Hey Sha-" I called out into the open plan room, looking up from putting my key into my pocket, my foot reaching back to close the door. Though my whole body was stopped, frozen. Looking at the scene before me. My heart stopped, my skin grew paler. And my heart shattered into a million pieces. There was Shane my boyfriend cuddled up on the couch with another girl...close. To close for friends. They were laid the way me and Shane would lay. His lips touching hers. The way he would to me. I felt sick. I felt like I would be sick or collapse. He was with another girl. After all those times he said he loved me...he'd kissed me. Held me. And he was doing the same with another girl.

On hearing me speak he looked up in horror, he made a dash to get up. But I was already moving, I had turned, dropping my bag at the same time. I yanked open the door with force and ran out. It might have been dark but I had to get out. I couldn't stay in there with him...not after that. I could hear footsteps behind me. But I made a run for it down the drive way and out of the property.

"Claire! WAIT." He yelled after me, his voice quivering. "Claire! It's dark you can't go out!" he yelled once more.

I could hear the fear in his voice. But I couldn't care, I just kept running. I had to get away. Tears now blurring my vision making it hard to see were I was running.

I couldn't believe what I just saw, all that time I had been with him. I trusted him. And he was doing this behind my back. I loved him, he said he loved me. Was it all just a lie to get in my pants? At that thought I let out a broken sob as I ran. My breathing erratic now, I couldn't get a good breath in. He was cheating on me. Did anyone else know? How could he do that? In our home, on our couch. Did he not think that people would return home to see that? I didn't even want to think about it any more. I wanted to forget it all.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran though the streets, not sure were I was going. I looked behind me quickly checking to see no one was coming before I looked in front of me. A dark figure standing right ahead of me. That shocked the breath out of me, they didn't move. And I was still running towards them. I panicked to breath, but I couldn't get a breath in. After everything that had just happened, my brain wanted to shut down and go over everything slowly to get it correct. But I couldn't do anything, my breathing was almost non-existent from running. I was exhausted already.

But I couldn't find it in myself to stop running, with the figure not moving ahead of me I wanted to scream, or turn around. But I couldn't, to much was going on inside my head for my body to respond. And that's when everything went black.

**Thank you so much for reading. :) I hope you enjoyed it.  
****Please rate and review. I would like to see what you think.  
****- Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, I'm updating for the second time today. Only because I'm bored and feel like writing today :) I hope you like this. Please review. :)  
sorry for the small use of bad language**

_Chapter 2_

Shane's POV

Looking over at the door in horror I stared at Claire. Oh shit. I never thought she'd be home so early. Taking a quick glance at the clock, it was the same time Claire got back. The time had escaped me. And now I was paying the price for it. I never meant for Claire to see me with Sarah, I never meant anyone to know about her. I had done one of the worst things. Hurt Claire. I bolted up from the couch and ran to her. But she was already moving. No not my Claire. How could I do this to her. Sarah meant nothing to me. Claire was my life. How could I have done this to her. Maybe it was for fun at the start, just the fun of sneaking around. Trying not to get caught. But after a while I just never broke it off. I just stayed with her. Continuing the little fling. I never though anyone would catch me. I was meant to let Sarah go. And I should have. Because I just ruined everything.

Running behind her I ran out of the house. It was dark. Oh no. She couldn't do this, she knew the risks out in Morganville in the dark. "Claire! WAIT." I yelled after her, my voice breaking ever so softly. If she got hurt I would never forgive myself. "Claire! It's dark you can't go out!" I exclaimed once more as I ran to the end of the drive way. I couldn't go any further. I couldn't go after her, it would be suicide for both of us. I moved back a little, my eyes watching her run off. It broke my heart just to hurt her. She was running off. She was going out there, in the dark. She knew better than anyone the dangers of going out. So many bad things had happened to all of us in Morganville at night because of the dark. Did she not understand?

Standing at the end of the driveway I ran my fingers though my hair angrily clutching at the hair slightly, worried for my little Claire. Not that she would want to be mine any more after all that.

"Shane? What are you doing? Come back inside...I don't want you getting hurt out there" I heard from the doorway. Sarah. I frowned turning back to her, marching up to the door.

"I don't care. You better go. It's over. Don't come back." I said coldly walking inside and handing her her bag and coat, she had her own car. She could go home and be safe. I didn't care anymore. I ruined everything.

"But Shane? You can't do this to me!" she said as I pushed her things at her, almost pushing her out of the door. I didn't mean to be so nasty. But this had ruined everything with Claire. And most likely would ruin things with Eve and Michael when they find out.

"Yes I can do this. You didn't mean anything to me. And I know I didn't mean anything to you. We knew this was just a fling from the start" I said harshly as I moved her out of the door, my eyes blank.

"Fine, whatever Shane. Goodbye" she said, flipping me off as she left. I just slammed the door after her, quickly running to get my mobile. I had to call Eve, or Michael. Michael would be more help trying to find Claire out there. She was in the dark, on her own. In a town crawling with Vampires. This couldn't be good. I didn't even run after her! Why did I not go after her, stop her.

Picking up my phone I dialled for Michael, hoping he would pick up. I knew he would call Eve when I was done. "Come on pick up, pick u-" I said to myself as I paced the kitchen of the house, being cut off my Michael as he picked up.

"Hello?" Michael asked down the phone, I could hear loud music in the back ground. He was at work. But this was important. "What's up Shane?"

"Michael, we have a problem." I started with a frown as I paced, my eyes staring out of the window. Hoping maybe Claire would come back. But I was pretty sure she wouldn't after that. "Claire's run off. In the dark. She's in Morganville somewhere." I say a little panicked. "I need help. We have to find her. She could get hurt out there"

"Right okay. I'm now coming back to the house. I'll pick Eve up on the way. I'll fill her in. Just sit tight. I'll be back soon." he said his voice quick before he hung up.

Well at least they were coming home, it meant we could get to finding Claire. But how would Eve and Michael react when they found out what I did to Claire for her to run off. They would hate me. I know they would. I moved into the living room and sat myself onto the sofa, staring at the TV. I could call Claire, she usually had her phone on her. Maybe she would pick up. Lifting my phone up I dialled for Claire from my speed dial. I waited anxiously, but there was nothing. Not until I heard Claire's ringtone calling out though the house from the doorway. Looking over there I saw her bag on the floor. She had dropped it on her way out. Great. So Claire was out there. With no phone, no one with her and in the dark. This could not end well. I ended the call and sank back onto the sofa. This was all my fault.

Eve's POV

"Damn it Michael drive faster! This is Morganville no one cares about speeding just get us home!" I said my voice stressed as I spoke. My eyes staring out of the window, searching to see if I could spot Claire out there. But she could be anywhere. I frowned, Claire bear was out there. What would make her want to do that? Run out like that? In the dark, she knew fully well it was dark. She was going to get a few words from me when I found her. She knew not to do that, not to go out in the dark. Going out into the dark in Morganville gets you killed. It must have been something bad to drive her to run out of the house.

"Eve calm down, we'll be home in a minute. Please. Calm down." Michael said to me, his voice soft. As if he was trying to sooth me. Though inside I knew he was panicking as much as me.

I let out a sigh and nodded. "You could at least drive a little faster though"

With that he put his foot down on the accelerator a little more, I always got my way one way or another. He knew that I couldn't give in.  
Though we soon reached Glass House, in record time with Michael speeding up to my request. As soon as Michael parked up the car I opened the car door and got myself out quickly, slamming the door behind me before running up to the house. Leaving Michael to lock up the car. Fumbling with the front door I frowned. That needed to be fixed. I soon shoved it open, with a little force from my shoulder. My eyes quickly came into contact with Shane. Michael stepping into the house after me, closing the door behind him. I made my way over to Shane, though something caught under my feet, making me topple over. Though before I could hit the floor I was caught by someone. Michael.

"Thanks" I muttered, he nodded and released me from his hold,though took my hand instead. Looking back to what I had fallen over I saw Claire's bag. She hadn't taken it with her. Which most likely meant she had no phone. Great no way to contact her.

"Claires bag right?" I asked mostly to myself my Michael nodded in reponce. "Great. Just great." I said shaking my head, a worried look covering my face.

"Right Shane. Get talking. What happened?" I asked, ready to hear what he had to say as myself and Michael moved to him as he stood up from where he sat.

He was just watching us with a sad expression. He looked like he didn't want to tell me or Michael the reason as to Claire's running out. But I would get the answer out of him. Claire was gone, and I needed to know why.

"Claire caught me with another girl" He said, as soon as he did my eyes widened. Watching him with a furious look, almost deadly.

"You bastard!" I screeched at him, and that's when my fist connected with his jaw. It was all his fault.

**Thank you once again for reading. I updated quickly. Didn't think I would. But here you go. :) I hope you like it. Please review tell me what you think.**  
**-Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, wow third chapter today. Your lucky, I haven't written this much in a long time. I hope you like this :) Please review**

_Chapter 3_

Claire's POV

I awoke feeing tired and groggy. What had just happened? All I remember was running away. Why was I running away? Then I remembered just why I had run away in the first place. That made my heart shattered even more just to remember what happened. Shane and another girl. I shook my head, I didn't want to think about it. But my mind could think of nothing more. Wait, where was I? Last time I checked I was running though Morganville...but now I'm inside. That figure, that person. Whoever it was. They must have brought me inside. But I had no idea if they were vampire or human. But seeing as no humans ever went out at night unless they had a death wish. I'm thinking it was a vampire. This was just not my lucky day.

I attempted to move myself, though the room was dark. I couldn't see a thing. Sitting myself up on the floor I moved my hands, though they would only go so far. My hands were handcuffed to something. Moving my hands back I felt over the wall. They were attached to a couple of rings on the wall. Well great, how was I going to get out of this one? I squinted my eyes to try and focus though the dark, just to see if I could focus on anything. Or adjust my eyes to the darkness. But there was no such luck. I was stuck in a room, somewhere I didn't even know.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoing against the walls of this small room. On hearing no answer I frowned. Well this is just great, this day could just not get any worse.  
But I guess I spoke to soon. Because that's when I heard the creaking of a door. Someone was coming inside. "Who's there?" I asked out into the cold and frighteningly dark room. No one answered, but I could almost feel someone moving.

It was deadly silent in the room. Which frightened me even more. But the amount I had been though over the years being in Morganville I should be able to handle this. So why couldn't I? Nothing was ever simple in Morganville, and you could never not be scared when something like this happened. I should know, this has happened all to much for my liking. Though it was my fault I'm here. But I'd rather be here than at home. I couldn't be there. I couldn't be in the same house or room as him...Shane. Not after seeing that. It would kill me. Even though this frightened me to the very pit of my stomach. I'd still take this over being around Shane right now.

"Hello little Claire." I heard a voice ring out though the room, it was a voice I recognised. Francois. I thought he was dead. How is he not dead. Dead for real. Because being a vampire he was already dead.

"Hello darling" I heard from another voice Ysandre. It couldn't be. They were dead. How were they still alive, or the living dead? It didn't make sense I had to be dreaming right? This couldn't be real. My heart was thrumming in my chest, the nerves and terror taking over me. How could this be real. None of it made sense.

"H-how are you alive?" I stammered, only just finding my voice to speak. "You were dead. Both of you." I said my voice getting stronger as I spoke. Trying to mask up my feeling of angst and fear. Something about this was so wrong. Even if they were alive, why would they take me? Me of all people. I might have ruined their plans with Bishop, but why take me? Why go to all that trouble? I had so many questions. But I couldn't ask, I had to keep quiet and obey. Just until I figured a way out of here.

"My dear. Being vampires you have no pulse. Its easy to play dead." I heard Ysandre purr. Her tone of voice made me shudder. They had kept the lights off, though they wouldn't need lights. I'm sure they could see in the dark better than anyone. Vampires had heightened senses. Which gave them no reason to have the light on. But it left me in the dark, with no way to see either of them. Though I could almost pin point them from where their voices spoke from.

They had both played dead, they did a good job of it. I would have never of seen this coming. How was I going to get out of this one with Francois and Ysandre keeping me here. They were both vampires, and neither of them were stupid enough to slip up and let me get away. Though all I wanted to know is why they wanted me? Why they took me?

"Why me? Why are you keeping me here?" I asked my lip quivering slightly with fear as I shifted back to the wall, letting my back rest up against it. I felt achy from laying on the floor when I was passed out.

The light was then flicked on, it was dim though. The light barely enough to light the whole room, leaving the corners in darkness. My eyes scanning the room they landed on Francois and Ysandre. I shivered slightly as my eyes laid upon them, beside an old wooden door. The room looked rather run down. I didn't know where I was, but I could tell it was old. Francois moved to me, kneeing beside me looking at me with a deadly smile as Ysandre paced the room.

"That my dear is a good question." she purred once more, her voice wicked. "You ruined our plans with Bishop. You ruined everything. And you hurt us. Worst of all you took away my little toy." she said clicking her tongue for a moment as her eyes settled on me. "This is pay back. You ruin our lives. We will ruin yours or...take it away" she said her voice deadly cold as she leant herself against the wall. Watching me, as was Francois. Who was kneeing beside me, his rough hand grazing over the skin of my neck making me shudder with fear.

"One thing you should know Claire." I heard Ysandre said in a mockingly sweet tone as she pulled the door open ready to exit. I felt the draft of cold air rush though the stuffy room. Which cooled off my heated sweaty skin from the fear.

"You might not come out of this alive" she said with a soft laugh. That's the last thing I heard before I felt the sharp burning in my neck as two fangs were plunged deep into the soft skin. That's when I screamed.

**Thanks for reading (: Please review! sorry this chapter isn't so long, but that seemed like the best way to end this chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all, again. Wow fourth time today! I'm on a role! Anywayyyy thank you to all of you who have reviewed! It really does make me feel better. And gives me more intensive to write for you! :)**

_Chapter 4_

Shane's POV

I felt a crushing pain slam though my jaw as Eve's fist connected to my jaw. I stumbled backwards into the couch and just managed to keep myself from falling over backwards. But I could already see Eve coming at me again. This was just great, I knew they would hate me. Espeically Eve, she would have hated me for hurting Claire. They were best friends after all. I was stupid, an idiot for all that I had done. But they wouldn't get over this now. I'd ruined everything. And it was my fault Claire was gone. I darted around to the back of the couch as Eve came at me.

Though to the rescue of me a furious looking Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pinning her back against his chest, holding her their tightly. Whispering something in her ear, which seemed to calm her down. Not that I could hear what was going on. I let go of the edge of the couch, which I had seemed to be clutching in fear of Eve hitting me again. But I suppose I deserved it, for everything I had done. Eve had the right to hit me, every right. I deserved all that pain, because it would be nothing to what Claire must be feeling like. I know I hurt her, and I know it was my fault she ran out. It hurt me to do that to her. I never meant for her to find out. But now she had she would never forgive me. I was screwed. I'd messed it all up. This house would never be the same again. I broke this home. And the people in it.

"You asshat. I can't believe you did that to her.." I heard Eve growl at me as Michael held her. "I thought you were different! I though Claire had changed you, made you want to settle down. Changed you from the person you were, the one that dated a different girl every night" She said shaking her head, disgusted with me. "You hadn't changed at all. And now she's out there! Alone. We don't know how to get hold of her!" she said me, her voice raising with every panicked and distraught word she said. "She's out there because of you, and your...your...slut!" she screeched. Michael leaned down once more to whisper in her ear, I watched her nod and lick her lips as if ready to say more. But when she said nothing I let out a sigh, leaning forward onto the couch thinking of what to say now.

"Look. I never meant to hurt Claire. It just happened. Okay. I would never hurt her." I said defeated. Looking down disgusted with myself more than anyone. "I was never going to be with Sarah, it was just for the thrill at the start. I was going to end it with her when Claire told me she loved me...but I never did. I just let it carry on." I said pausing for a moment as I collected my thoughts. Frowning I looked up at Eve and Michael. "And Claire caught us, kissing...and I never meant her to." I said defending myself. "Her name was Sarah...and she meant nothing to me! I swear." I said pleading to them both not to hate me but Eve just looked even more pissed off.

"I don't care for your bullshit Shane. You hurt her!" Eve said looking very pissed off. Michael had taken his grip from around her. He moved then to pick up Claire's bag to look though it just in case it game a hint to anywhere she could have run to. Any places she could have been recently. Though while he did that Eve was already at me again, she really was angry at me for what I did. And I would be angry at me too. Up close I could see Eve had tears building up in her eyes, Claire was missing out there. Of course she was worried. But she had to be strong, we all knew Claire was strong she could take care of herself. Although sometimes she needed help. She would be fine right? She was a smart girl?

"I can't believe you did that to her! You fucking idiot! You cheated on her!" she yelled her fist this time connecting with my nose. I let out a groan as I stumbled back once more, though my back only hit the wall. I looked for my escape from her, I jolted to the side, scurrying away from her. But she only followed me. "We thought you were different. You were a good person. How can we trust you?" she screeched, clearly angry with me.

Michael intervened now pulling Eve back, holding her back. His eyes blazing now, deadly as he looked at me. Holding Eve back soothing her slightly. "STOP. While you to are fighting Claire is still out there!" he exclaimed as he let Eve go, she had calmed down at the realisation at Michaels words. He was right, while we were here Claire was still out there. Alone.

"Now Eve I know you want to kick the shit out of Shane right now. And to be honest I couldn't mind hitting him right now." He said with a nod as he looked down at Eve. Brushing a hand though her dark hair. "But we have to focus on getting Claire. Finding her and bringing her home." he said with a nod, to both me and Eve. "Right now that's our main objective. Find Claire" he said simply.

Eve just nodded and moved out of Michaels arms. "Your right. We have to find Claire. I just hope she's okay" she finished with a nod, making no more moves to lash out at me. Which I was thankful for. While Michael had been talking I had already moved my hand to my nose to find blood. Eve had hit me with some force. Damn that girl could hit. No more blood was coming out so I think I'm safe. I didn't think it was broken. But I'd be bruised over my face now.

Michael was right though, for now there was no use fighting over this. That could wait until after we found Claire. Then all hell could break loose. But for now all that mattered was getting Claire back.

"We better get moving then, Eve..I know you won't like this but you go with Shane in your car. And I'll go in my car. We can go around the streets looking for her. And if we can't find her we can call in for help." Michael said, taking charge of this situation. Not that I minded, I wouldn't have thought Eve would trust me to handle this now.

"You mean let that parasite into my car? Fine. Only until we find Claire will I be civilised" she said clearly not happy about having me in her car. But I didn't care, as long as I could help find her.

"Hey I don't exactly want to be in your car, since you hit me!" I said shaking my head better for me to keep quiet for now. Just so I don't make things worse. I'd wait for Eve to calm down. She could get angry with me later. We had other objectives right now.

"Lets go, I'll call you if I see anything. Eve call me if you see anything" Michael said walking to the door, opening it and gesturing us out. I didn't bother to get a coat. Eve walked out of the door pulling her keys out of her pocket as she moved to get into her car without giving me a second glance. Michael walked out to his car leaving me to lock the door.

Once the door was locked I put the key into my pocket and walked to Eve's car and pulled open the door making a move to get in, just as Michael was about to get into his car.

"Shane?" He asked over at me, clearly not happy with me. But he was doing a bad job of masking it up. "Yeah?" I asked in return, ready to get into Eve's car to find Claire.

"After we find Claire. I want you out of this house."

**So thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I really only wrote this because of the reviews I got. Hearing that you liked it made me want to write more. So there it was chapter 4. And if your lucky I might write another one tonight (:**

**Please review.**

**-Laura**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all once more, wow so many chapters today. You should feel very special. I don't usually write so much. :) Your reviews are making me want to write!**

**okay so here it is chapter 5. Enjoy (:**

_Chapter 5_

Claire's POV

My scream rang out though the room, my scream sounded mad, frightened. Though my voice soon died out as more and more blood was sucked from my system by Francois. I felt tired, my breathing had deepened, becoming more slow. I felt like I was going to pass out again, everything in the room had blurred. Now I wanted to panic, was he going to kill me? I hoped not.

I wish I hadn't have ran out of the house now. But what else could I have done, stayed in the house with him? Shane the one who cheated on me? The one who was with another girl right before my eyes. Or would I rather this? I know it sounded bad but I would rather be here. Even if it was with Ysandre and Francois, who planned to get back at me for ruining all their plans.

I didn't want to know what they could do to me. I knew they were capable of anything. But my world had been shattered by him, Shane. He broke my heart. And now I didn't care what was going to happen to me. That was selfish I know. But I couldn't help feeling the way I did. I was broken. With no way of repair.

Francois pulled away from my neck, I could feel the fangs retract out of my neck with a searing pain. I groaned in pain, though I felt so tired I could make no sound or any effort to retaliate or attack him to try make my escape. Forgetting that I would still have to untie my hands from the cuffs that bounded my hands in place. It made escape even more impossible, which made me want to break down even more.

"Such wonderful blood...I may have to do that again my dear Claire" I heard Francois say, though his words faint to my own ears. Being drained of so much blood left me feeling deflated. I felt like a dead weight. I wished oh so much for the darkness to over come me. Just to take me away from all this. From this moment. I didn't know if Francois had left or not, my eyes had drifted shut as I sunk to lay on the floor, in an uncomfortable position. But I felt to weak to move myself. I just wished for sleep, or unconsciousness to take me away. To make me forget everything, everything with Shane and everything with Ysandre and Francois. Make me forget the world. Until I would wake again.

And with that. Like a dream come true. The darkness took me over, taking me into unconsciousness.

-later-

I was awoken all to quickly for my liking. I didn't wake of my own accord, someone had woken me up. I felt a flash of cold race over me, waking me up with a gasp. I jolted up to sit all to quickly. I still felt dizzy from blood loss. My hand lifted to my neck, to touch the throbbing skin around the two puncture marks were fangs had been previously. I groaned and moved my hand away immediately. It was sensitive to the touch. My neck throbbed slightly, though I tired to forget about it. My mind more focusing on how cold I was. And why I would be.

My eyes open to reveal the same, dim and rustic looking room. The light had been left on, which meant I could see. Thank goodness. I had no idea how long I had been passed out but it must have been a while. I looked over myself to see blood stained over my shirt. I realised the cold had been from water being poured over my head to wake me up.

Not exactly a nice way to wake someone up. But I guess I wasn't here for fun and games. I ran my fingers though my hair pulling it back from my face. Squinting as I looked around the room, jumping as I saw Ysandre standing in one of the dark corners of the door.

I immediately in response moved back from her, not that she was close to me anyway. She was not someone to get in the way of, not someone to piss off. Someone you don't want to get on the bad side of. And I had already done that. I had gotten on the really bad side of her! Being on her bad side was doing me no favours. It was most likely going to get me hurt, or killed.

I blamed myself for this. But I'd rather be here than at home. Although from when I was last awake I would have rather have been dead than drained by a vampire like him. I just had to hope it wouldn't happen again. But I couldn't get my hopes up to much. Because I knew fully well there was a good chance it would happen again.

I had no idea what the time was, or how long I had been out cold for. But it didn't matter right now as I was stuck here anyway. I didn't know what to do. I had no way of getting out. I guess all I could do was sit tight and see what happens. If they kill me or not.

"Hello dear Claire. Your awake I see" she said in her deadly sweet voice as she made her way over to me, crouching just in front of me. Looking over me as if I was a piece of dirt. Capturing my chin in her hand she tilted my head to the side to look at my neck, where Francois had bitten me. I shrank back a little bit, snapping my head to the side to release my chin from her hold.

"I'm only awake because you poured water over my head" I said coldly to her, sinking back to the wall. Watching her with a bitter look, trying to mask up my fear. Though all she did was laugh as she stroked a hand down my cheek before slapping me, with an ear shatteringly loud smack. I winced and shifted back away from her and away from the wall, but my hands didn't let me go far enough. I yelped as the metal pinched my wrists slightly. Ysandre just laughed bitterly once more and stood up and paced back to her chair.

"Tut tut Claire, I woke you for good reason. I have news for you" She said leaning against the wall, her hand lifted and turned so she could assess her nails before she looked back to me. I refused to let her get to me, I had to try and survive this. Unless they kill me first.

"Would you like to know my news?" she asked sweetly, though her eyes menicing. I just nodded to her, in response. Keeping quite, mostly because my voice hurt. And speaking made my neck throb from the bite. It was still very tender.

"Oh good. I just had to tell you." She said with fake joy as she walked around the room, her eyes never leaving me. "Your friends, they are looking for you. Francois saw them." she said, that sent a feeling of hope though me. They were looking for me, not that they would find me. Not even I knew where I was. I hoped in some way that they would, even if part of me didn't want to be found. Because if I was found I would have to face the world, and face Shane. And I didn't think I was ready to do that any time soon.

"If your friends interfere any more, we will have to dispose of them." She said with a devilish smile over her lips as she stopped walking when she reached me. Crouching down in front of me, her hand stroking over my hair once more making he shudder once more.

"We can't have anyone interfering with our games now can we?" she asked sweetly before she slapped me once more, making my groan as I slipped down to lay on my side with a small wince of pain. I didn't want her to have the pleasure of seeing me in to much pain. I could mask up some of the pain. With the threat of them killing my friends if they try to find me. She just laughed and excited the room leaving me alone in the dark room. With nothing. All my hopes shattered.

**Thank you once again for reading :) I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review :)**

**-Laura**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again, it's the start of a brand new day! And I should (hopefully) be writing a couple more chapters for you today. :) *insert excited face* so yeah. I should have this one finished this morning..and then I have an orthodontist appointment :( BUT then I'll be back to write more. **

**So here you go. Enjoy :)**

_Chapter 6_

Eve's POV

Driving out thought Morganville felt like forever. We must have been out for at least an hour now, searching the streets twice over. And nothing. No one was around apart from the odd lingering shadow in the alleys. And I wouldn't think Claire was that stupid to go into a dark alley at night. It felt like it was no use being out here. Claire was inside somewhere. Maybe she was at her parents? But if Claire was there she would have called me right? Just to say she was okay? She would never leave me to get this worried.

I couldn't call her parents, just in case she wasn't there. I didn't want to go and worry Mr and Mrs Danvers now. They would most likely blame us. Or Shane. Mostly Shane, because he was the one who caused this mess in the first place.

But for the sake of finding Claire I would be civilised. Or I would just try and not talk to him. If I did I would bite his head off, figuratively speaking. If I had to speak I couldn't promise myself to be nice to him. Not after what he'd done. But for now I had to forget about that and focus on finding Claire. If she was out here there is a good chance she's not doing well. After all it is Morganville, in the dark. That's never a good thing. Everyone knew that. Yet Claire had gone out anyway. I know what Shane did was horrific. But Claire knew the dangers, and she left anyway. I'd scold her about that later, after we find her. And after we get rid of Shane. Top priority, find Claire.

I was driving slowly though the streets, no use going fast when your trying to spot someone. I nibbled at my lip as I trudged the car along slowly. Michaels car was nowhere in sight, he had gone another route in search of Claire. But we had no sight of her.

Michael hadn't called which meant he had no sight of her. This was useless. I let out a grunt of frustration as the car crept along the street. Flicking my eyes to Shane for a moment, he was looking out of the window like a lost dog. He did look sorry for what he did. But sorry was just not good enough, not for what he did to her. I was just thankful he was helping us to find her. It was nice of him. Even if he had been a bastard. He was intent on finding Claire, just like me and Michael. I knew he cared for her still, but he hurt her enough to make her run out. And for that I would never forgive him. And I know Michael was silently fuming about it, but for the sake of the situation would bottle it up. Seems like Michael had more sense than me.

I sighed in defeat as I pulled up onto the side of the road and cut the rumbling engine. Shane just looked at me giving me that 'why the hell are you not driving?' look. I just looked away ignoring that as I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket. Time to call Michael, this was useless. We would have to think of some other way to find her. And call in for help. Not that I liked calling in for help from vampires. But it might be the only way.

Dialling for Michael I moved my hair away from my ear carefully as not to ruin my hair. Do you know how long it takes to make it look good? A long time. Holding my phone to my ear I quickly looked around the street in which we were sitting in. Okay so it wasn't one of my best ideas to stop in a dark street at night. But we were in a car, it would keep us partially safe.

"Eve? You found her?" I heard Michael pick up quickly, he did sound rather panicked about the situation.

"No...it's no use Michael. She's not out here. We better regroup and think up another way to find her." I said to him, settling back into my seat. "I think it's time to call Amelie. She could help. We aren't getting anywhere just driving around" I said, a lot of truth in my words. Driving around was not helping Claire, we needed more help.

"Alright, get back the to the house. I'll call Amelie on the way." he said before hanging up the phone. Putting my phone back in my pocket I started up the car. Quickly taking a look around just in case, but I saw nothing...but one lingering shadow in a close by alley way. Time to get out of there. I returned the car around and started back to Glass House. Shane hadn't said a word. I would have thought he would have protested and asked to stay out and look. But seeing as he was in my bad books he might want to keep quiet and just follow my lead. It was time to regroup and think again about how to find Claire.

Back at glass house

(eve's POV)

"Okay. Amelie will be here soon. We just have to sit tight and wait" Michael said as he walked in the door, I hadn't even heard his car pull up. I was sitting on the couch, I was almost pulling my hair out with worry. She still wasn't back. It must have been a couple of hours by now. If she was out there she would have come back, or gone to her parents. But if she had gone there I would have gotten a call. But I had nothing. I even checked my phone every five minutes to check. I didn't like this one bit.

"What if something has happened to her? I have a really bad feeling about this" I said outloud, getting up from the couch and began to pace back and forth. I looked around myself for a moment. Shane had left to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. Leaving me and Michael in the living room.

Michael walked over to me and immediately enveloped me into his arms, pressing as kiss to my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him in return for a moment before pulling myself back.  
"It'll be okay. We'll find her." he said in a reassuring voice. "She's strong. She won't let anything bad happen to herself. We'll find her, don't worry." All I could do was nod, he offered me a weak smile.

Though his smile soon faded as he looked over to the stairs. I soon turned myself around to see who was there. But of course I knew who it would be. Amelie. There in all her glory. Though she didn't look to concerned herself. Which pissed me off a bit. Claire had done a great deal for this town, now she was out there the least Amelie could be was concerned about her well being or her where abouts.

"Now, I'm sure Claire is fine. I do not know why you worry so much" Amelie said as she reached the bottom of the stair case. I did hate that she used the secret room to get into our house by portal. Why couldn't she just use the front door like any normal person?

Amelie moved herself to sit down on Michael's favourite chair, not that Michael would ever say anything to Amelie about that. I continued to watch her as she gazed over the inside of our home.

"We worry so much because she has been gone a couple of hours now. And if she would have gone anywhere it would be to her parents. And if she was there she would call me. But alas no calls." I ranted my voice raising slightly, but I cooled myself off. "So we should worry. If Claire means a lot to you and this town surly you should be a little concerned? Just in case she's not in some dirty alley getting murdered or something?" I asked folding my arms across my chest, I knew not to be so pushy but didn't Amelie feel anything? "Because in this town murder is something that happens a lot" I finished, my brow creasing as I watched her.

She looked utterly shocked by my small rant at her. She stood and moved gacefully over to me. "Child do not test me. Claire means a great deal to me as she is useful. Of course I am concerned. But I would be more concerned if she was missing for a longer time." She said in a cool tone, her face kept composed. She was such a pompous bitch sometimes. If only she could show what she was really feeling instead of masking it up with all her talk.

"She could just be at another destination? Did it occur to you to check in the few places she goes during the day?" she asked shaking her head. "That was your mistake. I will get some people to check out the univercity campus and get them to see Myrnin just in case she went there." she said with a nod as she moved once more back to the stairs. "And her parents." she added with a nod. "Once that is done, if I get no results. I will return here and we shall reassess the situation once more." she said in a final tone before she left up the stairs and out of sight.

She was right, we hadn't really checked anywhere. We panicked a little to early. But we would panic we are her friends. The upside of that is now we have help to find her. That's all that mattered.

"I guess all we can do now is sit and wait. Then if we get nothing. Then we can panic" I said with a soft huff of breath as I let myself drop to sit on the sofa. Just as Shane walked into the room with coffee mugs on a tray. Good coffee, I could do with some of that right now.

All we could do was sit around and wait, I left lame just sitting around when we should be out there helping. This situation sucks ass.

**Thank you once again, wow I'm having so much fun writing this for all of you :) **

**I want to say a big thank you to all of you that have reviewed as you have really made me want to write more!  
Any way I hope you enjoyed and I shall update again today at some point :)**

**-Laura**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I'm back again with yet another update. Wow :) Anyway yes, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and I hope you enjoy :)**

_Chapter 7_

Ysandres POV

I paced in the small hallway just outside of the room in which I was keeping Claire. I was unsure what to do next. I wanted to make her suffer, suffer like she made us. And I would enjoy it. I could get so much pleasure out of seeing her suffer now after all the problems she had caused myself and Francois. She deserved all she got. I would make her think she was going to die. Make her think the worst. And drag it out. I wanted to make her scared, to keep her in suspense. It would be the perfect payback. And at the same time I could take the pleasure in her pain. I couldn't help but smile at the almost perfect plan of payback I had thought of. Francois would be so pleased.

Walking out into the back room of the building I continued to pace, I couldn't stand still. I had sent Francois out into the streets to see what was going on. To see if her friends were still perusing her. If they were I would have to do something about them. Or get Francois to do something about them. He did all the dirty work around here. I could not let Claire's little friends get in the way, they would ruin everything. If need be, they could be taken care of. I was sure of it.

I was getting excessively impatient now. Francois had been gone an awful long time. I did not like being kept waiting he of all people should know that. He should have been back with news by now. Though I knew he would have to check in with our little helpers in the streets. But surely it didn't take this long.

Sitting down on one of the soft padded chairs I relaxed back, my arms folding across my chest as one of my feet began to tap impatiently on the tiled floor. Making an uneven tapping noise fill the room.

Ever since Bishop had been killed I had almost been the one to run things between be and Francois. I called the shots, he just offered a hand. Though we were partners in this. It was his idea in the first place. But me being as I am I like to be in charge. So that's precisely what happened. I became in charge of this plan. It might not have been very structured but the only real objective was. Make Claire suffer. And that is exactly what we were doing. And planned to do even more. Each time making it a little bit more nasty.

A rumble of a growl bubbled in my chest in frustration, where was that man? Though just on thinking that he returned into the room. I hadn't heard him coming I was buried in thought. He paced into the room, a mischievous smile lining his pale lips. Moving towards me he placed a gentle polite kiss to my cheek before he moved back and stood before me. Without hesitation I got up from my chair, my hands rested on my hips. Watching him, waiting for news if anything had been seen or found out.

"Well? Did you see anything? Are they still looking?" I asked my questions reeling out, though I paused myself and awaited for his answer.

"Yes. They are looking. But they are not alone now. They have help" he said a frown flicking across his dace in an instant.

"Amelie. I knew the girl meant a lot to her. It makes for better play. Ransoms and such." I said with slight glee. "Oh this makes for oh so much better fun"

"Yes that is just what I thought" Francois cut in, a devious smile returning to his lips. He looked utterly deadly, evil. But that is what we are, evil.

"But they will be getting the in way. Shame." I said clicking my tongue for a moment as I began to walk about the room as I thought. My hands remaining on my hips.

"I suppose we shall have to keep low for a little while. Or shake things up a little." I say in to the room, not really talking to Francois but I let him know what I was thinking.

"If they get in the way to much we shall have to take action against them. But for now let them search. They shall not find a thing." I said with a smirk tugging at my lips, it was perfect. We had all the cards in our hand. We had the best hand. All the cards, they had none. Leaving them in the dark about where Claire was. It was perfect. We were one step ahead. And that's how I liked it. It was like the perfect crime.

Claire's POV

This was ridiculous, there just had to be a way to get out. A way for me to get out of the handcuffs and out of this stupid building. Wherever I was I knew I could not be out of Morganville. I was in town somewhere. I just didn't know where. I let out a sigh of frustration, this was hopeless.

Being on my own here there was no use. I was stuck here with no way out. Stuck with Ysandre and Francois who were intent on getting their own back on me. And with their threat against my friends I was sure not to be found. Or if I was they would do something to my friends. And I couldn't let that happen, it would be all on my shoulders. Because of my stupid mistakes.

Sometimes I wondered if Michael or Eve ever thought that I should have never moved in, because ever since I had things had been more dangerous and deadly to them all. People had been hurt...and it all started since I moved in. Sometimes I wondered if they ever thought it was my fault. I thought that from time to time. If I had never moved in none of this ever would have happened. But if I hadn't have done, would Monica finally gotten to me and did worse than push me down the stairs and actually kill me? I didn't even want to know.

There was no pushing back time now. Everything that happened happened for a reason. And I wouldn't change it for the world. I was given two of the best friends, Michael and Eve. Shane not included any more. I had to forget about him. No matter how much it pained my heart.

Whatever happened to me I didn't care as long as my friend and family were safe. I'd give my life for them, I would. I would never change anything that had happened for the world. Because our memories together could be cherished forever. That's all that mattered to me, now I had pretty much no hope left in the world.

**Thank you once again people! I know its been like hours since I last updated, but I was busy. (: I know hours doesn't seem like long, but I was so in the mood to write :)  
****So there you go. I hope you enjoyed.  
****Please review, its greatly appreciated :)**

**-Laura**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all so here is today's chapter :) Thank you for all the reviews once more, it makes me happy. **

**I hope you enjoy (:**

_Chapter 8_

Amelies POV

My fingers tapped absent-mindedly on my desk, sitting in my comfortable white leather chair in my office. Claire had still not been found. I had my people check all her usual meeting places, all the places she would usually go. She was no where to be found. It was worrying to me now. By now if she was safe we would have found her in the most obvious of places.

But with no sign of her it was useless. Something had happened. I might not know what yet but someone or something had taken her. Which was not good news for Claire seeing as we had no idea where she was. Morganville might not be the biggest of places but it has a lot of hiding places, not even I knew all of them. Which could prove this search useless.

There was no trail or anything for her. It seemed impossible, but nothing was really impossible. I would just have to have my vampire staff go out to find her during the night. And in the day my human employees would search.

Claire is a very valuable person she can not and will not go to waste. Whoever had taken her will pay the price if they do any such thing to hurt her. She was an alliance to the vampires. And a great help to the town, even if she had caused a few problems. I needed her safe. Which meant we would have to find her. And quickly, just in case something bad was to happen to her.

Pushing back from my desk I shook my head, maybe I should take a meeting with Myrnin to tell him Claire would not be joining him any time soon. And he may be able to help. I was unsure if he was stable enough but he might have some ideas as to finding Claire.

Standing up from my chair I wandered over to my bookself, my movements graceful as I did so. My heels clicking over the wooden flooring underfoot. Pushing one of the books in slightly a hidden door opening. Living in this town so long I had enough time to make my own little secret places. Though this was no normal door. It was a portal. In which I could take myself anywhere. Fixing my hair slightly I stepped though, coming out into Myrnins home. Though it was more like a tip. Books everywhere still, it was a mess. But Myrnin was always to busy to clean. Always had to much on his mind. Though his mind was rather brilliant.

Looking around I straightened up, moving myself around a pile of books. My eyes searching for Myrnin. He had to be here, he never went anywhere else. Well from what I knew of him he didn't leave here. To buried in his work to get out.

"Myrnin, come out. We need to speak" I called out, moving over to Myrnins desk, though you could barely see the desk under all of his stuff. Such a messy place. Though the only person who had to be happy about it was Myrnin.

"Ah, Amelie. What can I help you with?" Myrnin said entering the room from the door at the back of the room. He was dressed as normal, old fashioned clothes. He looked like he had just walked out of the 18th century. Though looking down at his feet, my brow arched seeing those ghastly bunny slippers. I didn't know what he saw in those things. They looked positively horrid. He was such a strange man at times. It had gotten worse though the vampire disease. Though that cured he was still the same man, almost. Just a little less crazy.

"I have come to tell you that Claire will not be joining you for a while." I said to him, my hands folding behind my back elegantly.

"Why ever would that be? I have been expecting her, we have much work to do!" he said looking rather frustrated at the realisation of the absence of his assistant. But there was nothing I could do for his frustration. He would have to live with it.

"She is missing. Taken I am lead to believe." I answered.

"My my that will not do. We must get to finding her. I need her assistance for many things" he said sounding less concerned for her, and more for his work. But he was never a very quick person to care for people when his work was involved. It had always been very important to him.

"Yes. My staff are getting to finding her at this very minute. But we have no lead to her where abouts. And we have no idea who has her. It seems someone knew what they were doing when they took her" I said to him, a soft nod of my head. It was an inconvenience that Claire had been taken. But we could do nothing about it now but fine her. She was a needed asset to us. It was a high priority for her to be found.

"Well good. She must be found. If I can do anything to help do not hesitate to ask my dear. Claire's safety means a lot...to everyone" he said nodding, his mind some what leaving the situation for a moment as he rifled over his desk, obviously searching for something.

"Alright. I shall take my leave then. Goodbye for now Myrnin. Keep well" I say offering him a soft smile as I turned back to my portal that would lead back to my office.

Myrnin looked absent before he snapped back into reality. "Yes...right goodbye dear" he said still looking though his desk.

Looking back I glared slightly at him as I stopped just outside my portal. "Mrynin, don't call me dear. You make me sound old." I said turning back to my portal stepping back though.

"Oh but you are old my dear" I heard him say with a chuckle.

Reaching my office I shook my head. Back to finding Claire.

Shane's POV  
(back at Glass House)

I stared up at the ceiling of my room as I lay collapsed onto my bed. This was useless, we had heard nothing from Amelie. Which meant there was nothing found on the Claire front. What had I done. I caused this, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have run out there. She would be safe right now. But no I caused her to run out. Now she was somewhere in Morganville, being kept by someone. By now we knew that, because if she hadn't been taken she would have either gone to her parents or come home. She had done neither. So we were allowed to jump to the conclusion of her being taken.

I hated to think she was hurt, or hurting. If anything happened to her I would blame myself. I had to. Who else could I blame? Claire would hate me forever, so would my house mates. Or ex-house mates as of after we find Claire.

Forcing myself it sit up I groaned at the ache from my back. Stretching slightly I gazed over my room, looking over the few boxes I had. I didn't have much stuff to put in the boxes, I had never had much stuff. Though I hadn't packed yet, there was no use until we found Claire I didn't have to move out. Not that I wanted too. I still loved my friends no matter what.

But I knew from what I had done they wouldn't forgive me easily. It would take time. Less for Michael and Eve. But more time for Claire and I knew it. That is if she ever forgave me for what mess I made of things. I hoped she would, I didn't want to lose her completely.

I love her, I do. I just hope she loved me enough still to hang in there until we find her. All that mattered right now was finding her, no matter how much she could hate me. I just wanted to find her. No matter the consequences to myself. As long as I got her back home safe I would be happy.

I moved myself from my bed and walked out of my room, closing my door softly behind me. My bare feet padding over the floor as I made way to the stairs.

"SHANE! Get down here!" I heard Eve call out though the house. With that I was off down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I didn't know what she wanted but she wouldn't call for me unless they knew something.

On getting into the kitchen Eve was watching Michael who was talking quietly on the phone. "What's up?" I ask quickly as I move over to Eve. Who seemed to be acting very civil towards me, for the sake of Claire I knew.

"One of Amelie's vampire staff saw someone...someone we all thought was dead." Eve said tearing her eyes from Michael to look at me. Well she hadn't called me anything bad yet so I'm guessing this was bad and good news. "They think he could have something to do with Claire's disappearance" she added. My hands just motioned her to tell me who it was before I exploded with anticipation.

"They saw Francois" she said simply, her lips turning down into a worried frown.

Well damn. I thought he was dead! How could he be alive? Or undead alive? It didn't make sense at all. But if he had been seen, it was true. He could have something to do with Claire's disappearance seeing as all the shit we caused for him. He would want revenge. And who better to take it out on. The one who caused the most trouble.

Claire. Well this couldn't be good. Not one little bit.

**Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter :)  
****Please review it makes me feel happy when you do (: (and makes me want to update quicker)**

**Tomorrow there might not be an update until the evening...I'm not sure yet. But I have college which makes it hard to fit in writing with my work. But I will try my hardest. **

**-Laura**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellloooooooo again, I'm so glad to writing another chapter. Getting me away from the world. So much college work :( I've been windsurfing all day for my exam it was FREEZING! But it was a lot of fun. So I'm glad to be writing now. :) Its getting late so as soon as this is finished im off to bed, seeing as I got college again tomorrow. So there might not be an update tomorrow. But I'm hoping I get time (:**

**Enjoy (:**

_Chapter 9_

Claire's POV

I was so hungry, so hungry that I felt sick. There was no chance of getting food. I could guess from how Ysandre and Francois were treating me to know that I couldn't be getting food. And I didn't even know if I would get water. I hoped so. My throat was so dry, it hurt. Trying to swallow I failed with a dry cough, but burnt my throat. I hated this.

Leaning against the wall my worn out body relaxed slightly. Ysandre hadn't been in, nor had Francois in a while now. Which relieved me, I didn't have to see them. But they could come in any time and do anything they would want. It frightened me just to think what they could do to me, what they would want to do to me in revenge. I had never been so scared. And I knew what fear was. True fear was really kicking in now, though more of it was fear for my friends. They were getting in the way, and I knew they wouldn't stop until they found me. And it could get them killed! I couldn't let that happen. I'd rather be left here than have that happen to them. They were more important than myself.

But it may never come down to that, I might survive this. I hope anyway. But hope was never much good in Morganville was it. Hope never lasted more than five minutes before it would be crumbled.

I was stuck here, for as long as I was. I had no idea when or if I'd ever get out, hope was useless to me as long as Ysandre and Francois are still thought to be dead. How would my friends ever know they would be behind it? And how would they find me? It seemed like an impossible situation.

But there's always a way out right? Maybe that's just wishful thinking.

Ysandre's POV

Adjusting my jacket I shook my head leaving the room I was accommodating moving myself with poise and a sense of authority about me. Devilish charm. Strutting across the hall I moved to the room in which dear Claire was kept. I could smell her sweet blood from here, it was very tempting. But her blood was something to be savoured. And could be used for ransom. More plans that could be made. The possibilities with this girl were endless, with her high status with the vampires she could prove useful. And her big connection with her friends could be useful. I could make them all feel pain, I could bring her friends down, just by using Claire. I could also get to Amelie though her. I could shake up this town, just using one girl. It seemed amazing.

Unlocking the door to Claire's room I shoved the door open the ease, my eyes locking on Claire. A small smile tugged onto my lips, she looked pitiful. Without hope, hurt and tired. Oh it was just so much, it was brilliant. My smile broadened slightly as I watched her, my smile showing my sharp teeth slightly. Positively deadly. But I wouldn't bite her. I would leave that to Francois. He seemed to take more pleasure in it. I took more pleasure in the pain I was causing.

Striding over to Claire I knelt down by her once more, she immediately cowered away once more, she was scared of me. And so she should be. She never knew what I could do.

"Oh little Claire, there's no need to be scared" I said my voice sickly sweet as I let my hand stroke across her cheek, faking a kind gesture. She shuddered from my touch making me suppress a laugh.

"Or...maybe there is" I said wickedly, letting my nails scrape over her skin. She yelped and cowered against the wall. Seeing a small line of blood appear along one of my newly made scrapes. I didn't know I had pressed that hard, but these humans. Such fragile creatures. The littlest of pressure caused harm. I let my finger run along the graze, collecting up the trace of blood. Pure crimson blood, so tempting. Lifting my finger to my lips I licked my finger, such sweet blood. The sort that's very addicting. Letting my hand drop I looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"My dear. Dear Claire. Such a sweet girl. Yet you caused so much disruption to our plans." I said, my eyes lingering on her face, not looking at me but staring away. Wishing I would leave no doubt. No chance of that.

"I'll make you pay...or your friends. Whichever comes into plan first." I said softly, my hand running though my down hair, pulling it back from my face as I stood back up.

"Oh and you'll never guess what. Your friends have gotten vampires involved to search for you. That's very rocky ground. That's made things a little more tricky." I said wandering the room, watching her. This time I could see her eyes watching my feet, watching where I was moving. She was pathetic. She did all those things for this town, making herself look like some sort of hero. But to me she looked like a coward.

"Your friends should be more careful. They have no idea who their dealing with. No one does. We are dead to them. Involving Amelie makes us keeping ourselves hidden more difficult you see. If we are found out. Your friends will pay the price. Or...you will. Maybe it'll be your choice sometime soon. We shall have to wait and see" I said, my voice becoming more and more sweet. But it was fake, and far to bitter. Bitterly sweet. Much like myself.

"Don't you love playing the waiting game Claire? Its very exciting. Its like a game." I said walking back to the door with a smile lining my lips. Pulling the door open to let myself out.

"Its our game. And its our move. You never know what we'll do" I said with a soft chuckle as I excited the room.

It was our game. And we would win. I would make sure of that this time.

Claire's POV

"Its our game. And its our move. You never know what we'll do" I heard Ysandre say, her laugh was frightening. Watching her feet I saw her leave, closing and locking the door behind her.

I knew by now escape was almost impossible. No point denying it.

But Ysandre was right. This was a game to them. They had all the cards, and it was there move now. And I knew nothing good could come of them toying with the town. I was scared of what I thought they could do, all the possibilities.

If Amelie and my friends didn't start to understand the game, or the other players Ysandre and Francois. And how they move. My friends would lose. And so would I. This was a game playing with lives. So who would win?

That only time could tell.

**Thank you for reading all of you again :) sorry this chapter isn't so long.  
A BIG thanks to all of the reviewers because without them I wouldn't want to write as much. It gives me a kick in the butt to get writing knowing you want more chapters (:  
****So please do keep reviewing! (:  
I hope to update again tommorow.**

**-Laura**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey to you all! I'm back, please don't hurt me for being gone so long. I never planned to be. But college got all to much. But I guess here I am with another chapter.  
****I hope you enjoy. (:  
**

_Eve's POV_

"We need to get looking for her. Try and track them down." I said, beginning to pace. Not bothering to mask the pure worry that was written all over my face. I couldn't help it, our little Claire bear was missing. Well not so much missing, we didn't know where she was. But we knew who she was with.

"Weapons...I guess we'll need those." I murmured as I paced moving around the kitchen, staring at the floor as I did. My dark locks falling over my face. "And both cars, Michael can take one. I can take another." I muttered moving out of the kitchen. They knew what they could do. I had to get my weapons and my car keys. I was intent on saving Claire. I had to. She was like my sister. Hearing footsteps exit the kitchen I knew everyone was getting ready for action. Bolting up the stairs I tried not to trip in my boots, my favourite big boots, black leather with buckles and straps. Though they may be pretty even I had to admit they were heavy.

Moving into my bedroom, my mess of a bedroom to be exact I began to rifle though my draws pulling out little wooden stakes, a few silver ones and some viles of holey water. That should do it, and Shane and Michael had their own weapons. Clambering across my room I pulled a bag from under my bed, not caring what one. I just picked it up and returned to my dresser and placed the weapons inside. Lugging it over my shoulder I exited my room to be face to face with Michael which made me jump backwards. I scowled at him, he knew I hated it when he snuck up on me. Though I was sure he couldn't help it.

"Eve, love. Relax, I'm sure there is little we can do right now until the situation has been assessed properly." he said to me in a loving affectionate voice, one made to calm. His eye contently watching me for signs of panic. But I kept my face free of that, though I could feel my make up almost sweating off me from the worry.

"I'm pretty sure Amelie wouldn't want us running in somewhere all guns blazing to save Claire. Because it most likely won't help her. They could hurt her if we did that. We need to know what we are doing." He said with a pause as he gathered me swiftly into his perfectly sculpted arms, holding me to his chest. "before we go without a plan. Anything could go wrong." He continued in a whispered placing a tender kiss to my head.

Oh that almost had me, the affectionate way he held me, told me what we had to do. Kissing my head. I was almost lulled into doing what he said, waiting until we had a plan. But I couldn't. This was Claire's life we were talking about. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for Amelie to sort things out, if it was up to her she wouldn't do anything I'm sure. Shaking my head slightly I shoved out of Michaels arms ignoring the hurt that flashed over his face from me pushing him away.

I jabbed a finger at his chest and shook my head once more gathering the words to say. "This is Claire's life we are talking about here. And you want to wait around and think of a plan?" I asked, my voice heightening. "When do we ever have a plan Michael?" I exclaimed. "Never. That's when. So why now? Why when Claire's life is at stake do we need a plan?" I asked, feeling almost defeated by the situation. It was all Shane's fault. "I want to get Claire back. And that's not going to happen if we are sitting around here doing nothing." I said letting my finger fall off his chest. He was looking at me in a sympathetic yet understanding way.

"Alright. Your right. Nothing will happen if we sit around. We need to do something. But I want to call Amelie first. She has to know what we are up to. I don't need her getting angry at us for jumping into things." he said, giving me a warning look. "You have to wait until we are really ready, weapons, help, Amelie's permission. Everything." I just nodded in a slight answer as my shoulders sagged from the weight of the bag on my back. "Fine." I said in agreement and made a move for the stairs. I could already hear Shane in his room moving around collecting things together. I hope he knew what pain he had caused, how much trouble he'd gotten us all into. Just because he was bored. One day I'd get him back for all this, when all this is over and I get Claire back. I'd give Shane a piece of my mind. Moving off down the stairs I said no more to Michael I let him get on to tell Amelie what we were doing, and for him to get ready. As I waited I moved to the couch, placing my bag down upon it as I stared around the room. I just wanted to get moving. Each second that ticked by could be Claire's last. And that's no joke when it comes to Francios. Myself still unknowing to the undead existence of Ysandre around along side him.

_Shane's POV_

I ran around my room like a complete loony. Collecting up weapons. We needed all we could get if we were to get back my Claire...my Claire. I doubted she'd want to be with me any more. And who'd blame her. I was an idiot. I did stupid things. I'd hurt her, when I didn't mean to. I loved her. I _love _her. How could I have been so stupid as to do that with someone else. I was repulsed at myself for doing such things. But I couldn't go back on what I'd done now. The damage was done. I guess my life as a bachelor dater wasn't exactly behind myself. From what I'd done I'd hurt the one person I truly never wanted to lose. The one person I could think about settling down with. Claire. The only person I never wanted to hurt. Yet I went and did it anyway. Way to go Shane. I'm a total prick. I don't blame Claire, Eve and Michael for hating me. I couldn't turn back the clock now. And anyway Michael wanted me out of the house. I'd have to find somewhere to live after we find Claire. I'd ruined it with everyone. I mentally kicked myself for whatever was going though my head at the time I even though about cheating. Maybe it was just a fun little game, just the thrill of almost being caught. But that was short lived when I was caught.

Moving across my room I stopped, glancing around I had a couple of boxes filled with stuff already. Not that I had much stuff to take with me. I was never one to keep so much stuff. People wouldn't really notice I was gone. Although something in me hoped they would and beg me to come back. But from the way I'd acted there was no way they would let me back into their lives.

Sighing I moved to my bed, pulling the bag full of weapons up over my shoulder, tugging my shirt down I moved out of my room. I could feel the cool silver stake move across my skin as I walked. It was inside my jeans, latched onto a little hook. It was unnoticeable. I could take it anywhere without people noticing. Giving me an advantage around vampires. Moving out my room I closed the door, not that it would be my room much longer. I swiftly pounded down the stairs and into the living area, only to see Eve standing there staring into space. I knew she was worried sick, she was barely talking. She didn't even make a move to hit me when I walked in. And knowing her that was what she'd do...or insult me I don't know. But she was being to quiet. We all just needed to find Claire. For her to be alright. My—I scalded myself for the thought. Claire was strong she'd get though this. We'd find her just fine...although was that just wishful thinking? Who knows.

Letting my bag drop to the floor with a heavy thump I collapsed down onto the small couch I half sat half laid comfortably staring over at the stairs. So we were just awaiting Michael. Seeing as he was a vampire shouldn't he be faster than us? Yet we are ready before him? Maybe it's just Michael, he never was very quick.

Folding my arms behind my head I let my eyes drift across the brightened room, it was day light. The only time we could really go out and find Claire. It wouldn't be very productive at night seeing as vampires would be left right and centre. My fingers drummed across the back of my head as I patiently waited for Michael just as Eve was, though irritatingly enough she started to pace again. She'd have to stop soon or she'd wear a hole in the floor. Shaking my head I sat up just in time to see the blur of Michael descend the stairs into the open living space.

Leaving his bag on his shoulder he looked from Shane to Eve and motioned to the door. His keys in hand. "Come on, we better get moving. Day light won't last to long. Amelie has given us the all clear to go." he said, his voice slightly tight. His head angled more toward Eve who he was most likely talking to more than me. Though he was still like a brother to me. I just hoped he didn't hate me to much to leave me out of what was going on. Although they needed all the help they could get, and they knew they would need me. No matter how much they could hate me right now.

Shooting up from the couch I retrieved my bag from the floor and hoisted it over my shoulder. As did Eve with hers. All three of us moved to the front door. Yanking it open Michael stepped out, holding it open for Eve and then myself surprisingly.

Stepping out into the sun I gazed around, I guess me and Eve could go by foot, leaving Michael in his car to take trips around the area. Seeing as he was a vampire he couldn't come outside in daylight. Which was darn inconvenient. Though in all fairness he could scope out the area for Francios. Watching Michael put up the black umbrella he kept in a small pot outside raising it above his head he moved to his car. I guess in the day that's the only way to keep the sun off so you could get to your car without bursting into flames. Before he got in he looked to Eve, giving her a soft smile. "You be careful. Keep him in line...and don't for heavens sake get hurt." he said compassion laced in his voice. Hearing Eve's laugh I knew she had agreed. "Come on Collins. We've got work to do." Eve said the laughter in her voice gone now as she looked to me, almost in a murderous way. Wouldn't blame her if she wanted to stake me for all this...I would probably stake myself. Nodding I moved from where I stood the hot sun beating down over the streets as I followed after Eve out of the safety of our own property and into the depths of Morganville.

Michael was soon zooming past us both in the car, off and away to check out the streets from the comfort of his own car.

Later(_Shane's POV_)

Moving along swiftly though the streets of Morganville it felt like we'd been out for hours. Well actually we probably had been. We'd been all over the place, down pretty much every street we could see to find any sighting of anything odd. But nothing. Every place we could think of that could be a potential hide out was coming up blank. Huffing out a sigh I kicked a stone that was on the path, even Eve was lugging behind now. Though under all that black clothing she must be baking, I could see her make up was almost melting off her. It was a hot day, to hot. But we couldn't stop now, we still had some sun light. Plenty of time to continue our search for Claire.

After another twenty minutes or so I noticed something I hadn't before...a car. It had been following for about five minutes now. At the start I thought they were just finding a house along the road, but now I was defiantly sure it was following us. In Morganville being followed is never a good thing. Most of the time it could mean your going to be abducted or killed. Most likely in this situation it had to do with Claire's disappearance. Picking up the pace slightly I kept at Eve's side. Nudging her arm slightly which she reacted to by snapping. "What?" She exclaimed, her voice sending tremours though me.

"Okay okay zombie princess calm yourself." I said, putting my hands up in surrender. "I just thought I'd tell you we're being followed. If you want to know." I said shrugging, as if it was nothing. Eve's head snapped around to look at the car before she looked back trying to act casual. But the way she looked so quickly was a slight give away that we knew they were following so closely.

"Shit...I didn't notice." she muttered keeping her head down, pulling her bag onto her shoulders tighter as she picked up the pace slightly. I snatched her arm, holding her back from speeding off.

"Don't your making it obvious to them that we know." I said letting go of her arm as she shrunk away from my hold. Sighing I ran a hand though my shaggy hair. Grunting in frustration when I heard the car speeding up behind us coming down the road. Well they obviously weren't planning on following any longer.

"Um Shane?" Eve asked, moving slightly quicker alongside me. "They sped up...you think maybe it's time to make a run for it? Seeing as we have no idea who that is?" she asked, I could tell she was getting worried. And I knew myself that if we got caught to it would do us no favours then no one could help Claire...and us. Though it could put us all together.

"I guess...yes we should run." I said trying to keep my voice cool as I grabbed her hand, not in a friendly way, but in a 'we are going to get caught so run for your life' way. Pulling her along I began to run, but she couldn't exactly keep up, those stupid shoes she wore were weighing her down. Not the best get away attire. When the car stopped I looked back, but didn't stop running. In this situation you can't stop running or they will get you. I knew better than to stop.

On looking back 4 men got out of the car, humans. Working the Francois? How did he get humans on his side? Was he paying them? Or something else? Not that it mattered, it only mattered to get away. Though with the pace me and Eve were running we weren't getting anywhere fast. Eve and those stupid boots where holding me back. Not that I was going to leave her, how could I do that? I'd already gotten Claire taken, I couldn't let Eve get caught too.

Hearing the footsteps getting dangerously close I looked to Eve and frowned I doubted we could outrun them much longer, in this heat and from how long we had been out we'd pass out before we got much further. Well I knew Eve would. I could carry her...on second thoughts with her bag and her on my back I'd be even slower than both of us like this.

Frowning I looked ahead only to see another car stopped up the road...how many people did Francois have on his side? This was ridiculous...though if he had been around ever since we thought he'd died he would have had plenty of time to build up alliances with humans. Just great. How the fuck would we get out of this. We were pretty much trapped. Oh how I hated vampires. And humans in this case.

"Shit...shit shit..." I heard Eve muttering she was slowing down and so we I. We had no where to run. Not with two gangs of humans on each side of us. We were goners. I blamed myself. If only I hadn't have been such an idiot. Maybe none of this would have happened. Then again if Francois was around who knows when he could have attacked, it just happened to be on the night Claire ran out...though it was still partially my fault.

Slowing to a stop I stayed in front of Eve keeping a close eye on the closely advancing humans. Balling my hands into fists I got ready to fight, but who was I kidding. How could I take all of them down? No way in hell was I that good.

As the gangs reached our sides I dropped my heavy bag to the floor. It contained all my weapons but who can fight with a heavy load on their back? Keeping my fists balled tight, my knuckles turned white with pressure. The men made attempts at grabbing for me and Eve though giving a couple of swings of my fists they backed off. Though instead more came at me at once, grabbing at my arms as I swung, pulling me away from Eve and almost off my feet. I fraught against them, trying endlessly to get back to Eve. I couldn't let them hurt her, Michael would kill me. Though Eve herself was trying to fight them off as I could see, as the men restrained me, holding my arms behind my back tightly, straining my muscles until they screamed. Eve was a little fighter but they soon had her pinned just like me, arms tight behind her back. Her bag removed from her back, all our weapons gone. Defenceless that's what we were. Defenceless.

There was no use fighting now, we were down. There were to many men to fight against now. It was no use, even if we did fight they could just take us out. These men weren't small. They were big and beefy. Not to be messed with.

Though from the back of the pack of men a small leaner man walked out with a syringe in hand...well that couldn't be good. He had a sinister little smile on his face that made me want to punch it off. "Eve...don't struggle okay. We'll be alright. I promise." I called over to Eve who was looking paler than usual. Shock and worry stricken over her face, she just nodded watching that needle. Another man, of the same stature followed suit behind, one of the men walking to either me or Eve. "We'll be okay Eve. This'll all be fine." I said slightly panicked as the sharp tip of the needle pierced into my skin. Grunting I tried to fight against it though my arm was soon buzzing with pain as a cold liquid was eased in slowly. It was rather excruciating. Looking to Eve I could see her panic as she to had it done. None of us in Glass house had been one for needles.

Watching Eve my vision started to blur over, my heart was racing now. I had no power over my body as it went limp. Stupid drugs. I had no idea where we would be going. Though I hoped it would be to Claire. Then we could know if she was alright.

Really I just thought this would all be a bad dream. That I'd wake up in the morning and it will all be fake. But that wouldn't happen. It never did in Morganville. This sort of thing always happened. You couldn't stop it. And it was happening to us again. Yet again we had no control over it.

That's when it all went black. The sedative taking over my body and mind, taking me into a mindless slumber.

Later yet again(_Eve's POV)_

I started to come back into reality unwillingly. I didn't want to wake up. Because then I'd have to face what happened. How stupid were we to get caught, or not to realise we had been followed. I wanted to kick myself for it. Myself for not noticing, and Shane for not noticing sooner than he had. On that thought Shane? He would be here to right? I was scared to open my eyes, scared of what I would see. I could hear Shane's deep breathing, he was still under I guessed. My body was aching, my muscles heavy. I could feel a pulsing from where the needle had inserted into my skin. Not very pleasant I have to say.

Taking in a deep but trembling breath I got the courage to open my eyes. To see where we were. What it was like. Maybe by the look of the building I could remember where we are...though that is highly doubtful. Opening my eyes, I strained against the light, thought it was only dim. One single bulb hanging from a cord on the ceiling. Swaying slightly. Blinking I got rid of the burning from my eyes. Glancing over the room it was dirty, damp, cold. Pretty much your average holding facility for a captive. Brilliant. Not really paying attention to what was going on I looked to my left where Shane was stirring out of sleep.

"That's it all the way out." I said reaching my leg over giving him a swift kick, making him groan. Moving my hands slightly I knew they were bound from the sensitive skin around the tightly wound rope that attached me to the wall. Shane was the same from what I could see. Hearing him sigh he opened his eyes though he didn't even look to me. He just stared into the room. Though his face fell into sadness, and slight panic. Why? I followed his eyes gaze to the darkened corner of the room, making out a person there. With my eyes adjusting to the darkening light. I gasped at the sight...how could this happen?

What I was seeing wasn't something I wished to see, not ever. And now I realised why Shane looked as he did. My lips turned down into a frown as I watched the figure.

It was Claire...but not the Claire we knew. The light in the middle of the room glinting off the long slender and sharp fangs was proof of that.

What had happened to our poor Claire bear.

**Well there we go...thanks for reading. Sorry it's been s****o very long since I last updated...but to make up for it I made this chapter longer.  
****I hope to update...maybe once a week for you.  
****I hope you enjoyed this.  
****Please RATE AND REVIEW as it makes me want to write more when you do :)  
****-Laura **


End file.
